Cuestión de control
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: [SLASH] Stefan está cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza. No es algo propio de él y lo sabe, pero acabar con el híbrido es su única prioridad. Su odio por él no conoce los límites y ahora que ha encontrado una debilidad por parte de Klaus, piensa usarla a su favor... sin importar que alguno de los dos pueda salir herido.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la CW y a L.J Smith.

**Resumen**: Stefan está cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza. No es algo propio de él y lo sabe, pero acabar con el híbrido es su única prioridad. Su odio por él no conoce los límites y ahora que ha encontrado una debilidad por parte de Klaus, piensa usarla a su favor... sin importar que alguno de los dos pueda salir herido.

**Advertencia:** Contiene material explícito (+18) si no te gustan los fanfics de este tipo, abstente de leer.

**N/A: **Hace siglos que tengo esta historia en mente y es que tengo que publicarla o no podré dormir tranquila por las noches. Habrán como máximo unos 7 capítulos. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos (aunque claro, es un fanfic Klefan, así que... méh)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuestión de control.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stefan se encontraba en la mansión de los Salvatore con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro... esperándole.<p>

No le importaba lo que el híbrido pudiera llegar a hacerle, no tenía nada que perder. Klaus ya se encargó anteriormente de destruir toda su vida. Además, sabía que Klaus no lo iba a matar:

Él era el único con conocimiento del paradero de los ataúdes.

Su plan estaba perfectamente calculado y sabía de sobra que era cuestión de tiempo que el híbrido perdiera la paciencia y apareciera para reclamar los ataúdes haciendo uso de la violencia. Pero a pesar de tener todas las de perder, Klaus se había mantenido firme en todo momento y por supuesto ya se había encargado de incumplir las reglas del ''trato'' que Stefan impuso.

_''Bajo ningún concepto tocarás a Elena o algún otro habitante de Mystic Falls, de lo contrario, me aseguraré de que jamás encuentres a tu familia''_

Klaus había tratado de matar a Jeremy.

Parecía ser que la amenaza de arrojar a toda su familia en mitad del océano atlántico no funcionaba del todo.

¿Qué pretendía el Original? ¿Acaso dudaba de que no fuera capaz de cumplir sus amenazas? ¿Ponía en duda su valor?

Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Intentar asesinar a Jeremy iba a ser la primera y la última infracción –se dijo- no dejaría pasar ni una más.

Primero se desharía de Kol, para demostrar que sus amenazas iban en serio. Aunque Stefan se preguntó si de verdad al original le importaba su familia dado que los había encerrado a todos en un ataúd durante siglos.

¿Por qué demonios parecía afectarle tanto la perdida de los ataúdes? De todos modos, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ver a su familia en vida?

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Supo que llegaría el momento en el que el híbrido se cansara de aquel jueguecito y de sus amenazas. Y parecía que el momento ya había llegado.

Stefan se levantó del sillón que ocupaba, con la cabeza en alto, desafiando al híbrido con la mirada. Estaba preparado para cualquier ataque por parte del rubio.

Pero al ver a Klaus quedó un tanto desconcertado. Había creído que el original se abalanzaría sobre él hecho una furia, exigiéndole que le entregara su familia a cambio de no asesinar a Damon.

Klaus llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y su caminar era tranquilo. Sus andares arrogantes... a la par de irritantes.

Klaus parecía divertido. Stefan frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Exigió.

– Oh vamos, Stefan… – Empleó el tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba – sabes que esta nueva versión tuya no pega nada contigo. Prefiero al Stefan pacífico que se dedica a perseguir conejitos mientras su novia coquetea con su hermano – Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la mesa, donde había una botella repleta de whiskey y justo al lado, el vaso ahora vacío que antes había sido del Salvatore.

Klaus en lugar de servirse en el vaso, bebió directamente de la botella. Al instante hizo una mueca de asco y miró la etiqueta.

Seguidamente dejó la botella a un lado de la mesa con desprecio.

el Salvatore lo observó.

– Aquel Stefan ha muerto –contestó, sombrío – tú lo destruiste, y este se ha cansado de que todos le pisoteen.

Sabía que la intención de Klaus había sido venir a provocarlo, que perdiera los estribos, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Stefan se sentía de lo más tranquilo. Tenía toda la confianza depositada en su plan, por lo que la presencia del original no lo inquietaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Tenía todo el control de la situación.

Se limitó a observar como el híbrido se movía por el salón tranquilamente, mirando a su alrededor, estudiando la estructura y la decoración de la casa.

A Stefan lo exasperaba. Sus movimientos, sus andares, su forma de hablar, su estúpido acento inglés… Odiaba todo de él.

Klaus como si le hubiera leído la mente, se giró y le sonrió.

- Aquel Stefan ha muerto – lo imitó - Qué dramático.

Stefan se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sin un ápice de diversión en su rostro. Klaus solo amplió su sonrisa.

También odiaba sus estúpidos hoyuelos.

- ¿Estás esperando algo, Stefan?

- Sí, una explicación de porqué estás aquí.

- Tan solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigo. – Dijo, como si resultara obvio.

- Tú y yo no somos amigos. – espetó en tono cortante el Salvatore.

- Lo somos, tan solo eres incapaz de ver que aún sigues preocupándote por mí.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Stefan soltara una sonora carcajada, aunque sin una pizca de diversión en ella y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Había oído bien? Él era la razón por la que toda su vida se había ido por la borda. Había perdido la confianza de su hermano, y probablemente el amor de Elena.

Klaus había despertado al monstruo que habitaba en él, aquel sediento de sangre e incapaz de parar una vez que probaba una gota de sangre humana. Lo había obligado a matar a decenas de personas inocentes, algunas de ellas por pura diversión y sin motivo alguno.

Y a pesar del infierno por el que le había hecho pasar, Klaus aún seguía insistiendo en que eran amigos.

Al recordar todo eso su ira se acrecentó.

- Dime entonces, si somos amigos, ¿Por qué demonios me obligaste a anular mi humanidad? – Gritó, exasperado. – ¡¿Por qué me obligaste a que hiciera todo lo que hice?!

Stefan empezó a inquietarse al pensar en todo por lo que le hizo pasar. Había despertado al…

Sacudió la cabeza.

- Créeme, te hice un gran favor – Klaus hizo una pausa y lo miró de reojo -… destripador.

Al instante se tensionó ante ese nombre y a juzgar por la sonrisa victoriosa del híbrido, Klaus se dio cuenta de ello. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al volver a hablar.

- Pero parece ser que eres incapaz de verlo. – Suspiró con fastidio – No comprendo por qué sigues aferrándote a tu antigua vida.

- ¿Pretendes que los abandone? – Frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué te deje vía libre para llevarte a Elena y así crear a tus preciados híbridos? – arrastró las palabras con desdén.

Klaus apenas parecía prestarle atención, se veía aburrido.

– No pienso hacerlo. No voy a abandonarlos.

Y no lo haría. Quizá su relación con Elena y otras tantas cosas hubieran cambiado. Sobretodo su conducta.

Ya no era el mismo de hacía cinco meses.

Los anteriores acontecimientos relacionados con Klaus lo habían cambiado. Sus días volvían a ser apagados y era incapaz de ver luz alguna en mitad de ese pozo de tristeza en el que se hallaba.

Pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar de lado a su hermano y a Elena. Lo necesitaban. Y en esos momentos la vida de la mujer que amaba dependía de él.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Klaus desviando la mirada. El Salvatore lo miró interrogante. – Salvarme la vida.

Stefan arqueó las cejas.

- Lo hice por Damon, ¿Por qué más iba a hacerlo? – Se cruzó de brazos, estudiándolo con la mirada.

¿Acaso se pensaba que ÉL había tenido algo que ver en su decisión por salvarle el pellejo? ¿Qué seguía ''preocupándose por él''? Se regocijó en sus adentros por las palabras que antes el híbrido había mencionado.

Klaus apretó la mandíbula y fijó su mirada en ningún punto en concreto.

- Oye mira – Bufó Stefan con fastidio, captando de nuevo la atención del híbrido – No sé por qué demonios has venido, porque estoy seguro que no ha sido para pasar el rato, pero te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada. Los ataúdes se quedarán en mi poder hasta que yo lo diga. Y nada de lo que tú digas, o hagas, me hará cambiar de opinión. –Sentenció.

Klaus ignoró su discurso y acercó a él a pasos lentos.

- ¿Eras feliz con la vida que llevabas?

Al llegar a su lado lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si la respuesta estuviera reflejada en ellos y no en sus palabras. - ¿Eras feliz, Stefan?

El menor no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué insistía con el tema? Acababa de decirle que por nada del mundo iba a devolverle los ataúdes y lo único que se le ocurría hacer era preguntar por su antigua vida.

¿Qué pretendía Klaus sonsacar de todo aquello? ¿Por qué no estaba enfadado? ¿Por qué demonios en ese momento no lo estaba torturando con el fin de que hablara? Es justo lo que él haría en su lugar, si fuera el híbrido.

No es como si Klaus no lo hubiera hecho antes. Stefan lo había visto hacerlo y podía jurar que sus víctimas terminaban cantando.

- Sigo esperando una respuesta. – Habló Klaus, sombrío.

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando si ERA FELIZ? – Dijo entre dientes, con la rabia impregnada en cada palabra.

Hacía cinco meses era más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida desde que se convirtió en vampiro.

Pero eso fue cinco meses atrás. Cuando tenía a Damon a su lado, sí, es cierto que peleaban más que hablaban pero iban por buen camino.

Volvían a ser hermanos después de décadas sin verse.

Y Elena… el tiempo que compartió con ella parecía un sueño, de nuevo volvió a sentir el amor.

Pero finalmente la perdió, y el dolor de su perdida quedó atado a su corazón y ahora parecía como si nunca fuera a desprenderse.

Se enamoró de ella con facilidad, en apenas un pestañeo. Ella llegó a su vida justo cuando más necesitaba sentir de nuevo algo por alguien, esa necesidad humana de amar y ser amado.

Elena fue su salvación, su luz en mitad del túnel.

Justo como en el que estaba ahora mismo. Solo que ella no estaría ahí para él, Stefan no iba a arriesgarse a dañarla dada su condición. Ella ahora estaba mejor sin él. Sin duda era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Ya la había perdido, y no iba a arriesgarse a recuperarla para volver a ponerla en peligro.

La perdió por culpa de Klaus.

El cuerpo del menor tembló por la rabia, mantenía sus puños apretados e intentaba por todos medios evitar lanzarse contra Klaus.

Por lo que le había hecho.

Por formular aquella maldita pregunta, seguramente con intención de herirlo.

Simplemente por seguir respirando.

- ¡ERA feliz! ¡Tú me lo arruinaste! ¡Me has arruinado!

El híbrido puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró las palabras del vampiro y también su estado; parecía estar al borde de un ataque de ira. Sin importarle nada de eso lo más mínimo, lo interrumpió.

- Veamos… Hiciste las paces con tu hermano, después de un siglo. – Le dedicó una mirada seria - Aquel al que asegurabas odiar. – Resopló e hizo una pausa - Y… ¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo olvidaba. La tenías a ella. – Sonrió.

La mención de Elena bastó para hacer estallar a Stefan, que soltó un grito de rabia.

En un movimiento rápido e imperceptible para el ojo humano, recorrió la habitación hasta llegar a él y lo empotró contra una de las paredes, aferrándose con fuerza a su camiseta y prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

Si él no hubiera aparecido, todo seguiría igual que antes.

Damon confiaría en él. Elena estaría a su lado. El destripador jamás habría vuelto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Quería matar a Klaus, hallar el modo de hacerlo sin llevárselos a todos a la tumba.

Quería hacerlo desaparecer.

Pero en el momento en el que la espalda del híbrido tocó la pared, este rápidamente invirtió las posiciones, agarró al Salvatore por el cuello y dándose la vuelta, lo estampó contra el muro, completamente enrabiado.

Stefan se aferró a las manos del híbrido que ejercían presión alrededor de su cuello y intentó inútilmente de librarse. Pero naturalmente, sus intentos fallaron. Klaus era mucho más poderoso que él.

A cualquier humano en ese mismo momento le bastaría una mirada a los ojos de Klaus para quedarse helado. Y Stefan era lo suficientemente inteligente como para percatarse de que lo que había hecho había sido una insensatez por su parte, pero a él en esos momentos poco le importó.

No se arrepentía. Si ahora iba a matarlo por su imprudencia, que así fuese. No tenía nada más que perder.

- A veces pienso que te subestimo, Stefan – Empezó Klaus, y para sorpresa de Stefan, lo soltó y se acercó más a él. Su mano derecha pasó de aprisionar su cuello, a bajar lentamente hasta estar posada en su pecho. Le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña. – Pero después cometes estupideces como esta.

Stefan estaba algo desubicado por su repentino cambio de actitud y también por sus gestos. Se fijó en la mano de Klaus en su pecho y frunció el ceño, luego levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos azules que lo taladraban con la mirada.

Stefan podía sentir el aliento cálido del Original contra su rostro. Apestaba a alcohol, y esa fragancia se entremezclaba con el olor corporal de Klaus, una mezcla de vino y madera. Era embriagador.

Quiso retroceder para separarse de él, pero su camino estaba bloqueado por la pared.

Klaus parecía decepcionado.

- Es tu amor incondicional por la doppelganger – siseó - el que te lleva a cometer este tipo de estupideces. Tu amor por ella te llevará a la tumba, ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – Ahora parecía enfadado.

Stefan se tensionó ante sus palabras y lo empujó, queriendo apartarse de su camino. Dio un paso a la derecha para rodear el cuerpo del híbrido y salir, Pero Klaus imitó su movimiento y de nuevo le bloqueó la salida.

Klaus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por algún motivo parecía inquieto e irritado. Stefan nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en los años veinte.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Apártate de mí! – Gritó el Salvatore, exasperado.

- ¿Eras feliz teniendo ese tipo de vida, Stefan? –Lo presionó, hablando rápidamente - Siempre pendiente de ella, de asegurar su miserable existencia. Salvandola de cada peligro que la acechaba.–Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y le dedicó una mirada que nunca antes había visto, como si se apiadara de él. - Te conozco. Te estas auto engañando.

- ¡Tú no me conoces! – Gritó Stefan, harto de aquel asunto y Klaus retrocedió un poco. – Todo lo que te dije en los años veinte, no significa nada. – Observó al híbrido, que lo miraba fijamente. No sabía descifrar el significado de su mirar.

- ¡Había anulado mi humanidad! – continuó - ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Era incapaz de sentir nada! ¡Por esa razón fuimos amigos, porque era justamente igual que tú!– Gritó, su voz subiendo de tono con cada palabra.

Por un momento, creyó ver algo reflejado en los ojos del híbrido. Como si sus palabras le hubieran afectado de algún modo.

Pero en menos de dos segundos, todo signo de ello desapareció.

Pero Stefan lo vio. Una reacción ante sus palabras. Un sentimiento de dolor.

Y entonces, como si aquel momento nunca hubiera existido, Klaus espetó;

- Dime ahora mismo donde guardas los ataúdes, no me obligues a matarte.

Stefan le aguantó la mirada, impasible.

- ¿Si me matas, como piensas encontrarlos?

Klaus apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos centellearon, amenazantes. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y de sus propias acciones.

No tenía ningún plan y eso lo enfadaba.

Su objetivo había sido venir para usar la compulsión contra él, pero podía oler la verbena en Stefan, de modo que de nada serviría. El Salvatore fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para reparar en ello.

Maldijo en un idioma que seguramente no se hablaba en siglos.

- Sabes que os mataría a todos, empezando por tu hermano. – murmuró Klaus entre dientes - No serías capaz de deshacerte de los ataúdes.

Stefan observó al híbrido y fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Verlo así le parecía de lo más satisfactorio. Tan impotente ante él, tan inseguro. Porque por mucho que tratara de mostrarse tranquilo e impasible, él sabía que por dentro estaba inquieto.

Luchó contra el impulso de echarse a reír.

Ese efecto era justo el que quería provocar en él. Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de ese momento.

Stefan había jugado demasiado bien sus cartas, ninguna jugada de Klaus lo haría vencedor.

Y tenía verbena hasta en la última gota de su sangre, el estómago aun le ardía como prueba de ello.

¿Qué podría hacer el Original contra él? ¿Sería capaz de dañar a Damon con tal de demostrarle que no iba a dejarle salirse con la suya? ¿De verdad iba a dar ese paso?

Él sabía la respuesta.

- Pero no te vas a arriesgar a averiguar si soy capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Stefan sonrió, y se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ahora sus respiraciones se rozaban, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

Aquel acercamiento inesperado pareció sorprender al híbrido, que inconscientemente bajó la mirada a sus labios.

Cometió un grave error, porque Stefan se dio cuenta de ello.

Y del latido apresurado de su corazón.


End file.
